Unravel
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "They stood in silently holding onto each other's bodies like they were sources of oxygen."


I've just finishing watching "The Happy Place" and came up with this.

The stanza at the end is from a poem I wrote ages ago.

I hope you all like, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Unravel**

The melancholy light of the Las Vegan sunset poured through the windows as the ghost of red wine lingered like an old friend on Sara's lips. She bit back the tears that had been threatening to fall attempting to hold on to the last ounce of strength she had. The apartment around her teased her with memories of what once had been but her mind only seemed to linger in the place of things that never seemed to be. A soft knock at the door dragged her back to the reality of her situation. Negligently picking herself up, she opened the door with the same sense of fatigue that her life had recently been treating her to.

He stood there his hands nervously tucked into his pockets, his hazel eyes mirroring her pain in a way no one else seemed to be able to. Silently she stepped aside letting him in a twang of guilt settling in her stomach as she did so. Greg mutedly took note of the almost empty bottle of red wine on the coffee table and the packed bags at the foot of the stairs. When he turned back to his friend he saw a tear slide down her cheek as she crippled with despair to the couch. Her shaky hands reaching for the arm rest for support.

It was as if her body had given up on her, letting her become a shadow of the person she really was. But she had always wondered if this was who she should have been considering what life had thrown her way over the years. She had seen it enough times. How the anger of years of abuse and neglect simply mellowed into defeat. She knew only too well what trounce had done to people that she cared about, people she thought she would always keep close to her...

Greg's arms surrounded her holding her up like scaffolds as she began crumbling the tears she has spent so long resisting cascading without restrictions. Sara wrapped her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck her hot, salty tears leaving their mark on his skin. His arms around her waist tightened wishing he could stop the hurt. They stood in silently holding onto each other's bodies like they were sources of oxygen.

"Why does caring hurt so much?" She asked slowly speaking into his skin, her lips gently brushing his neck. She shivered in his arms, wearing her frailty as if she were made of paper.

"I don't know Sara." He responded honestly one of his hands rubbing her back.

Sara pulled back slightly, her arms still draped over around his neck, she looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath as their eyes met for what felt like the first time. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Sara's eyes move to his lips.

The air between them stilled, their bodies became ridged as they both let their situation sink in. Sara could feel the warmth radiating from Greg's skin, she could smell the coffee he had been drinking and she could feel his heart rate increase. Greg recalled the way that Sara had said "thank you" earlier that day- her sound of her low voice sending sparks through his body and the feel of her hand running down the bare skin of his arm to his hand. Her fingers had held on for a second. It was a second that gave him hope.

And as he looked into Sara's eyes he could see the sense of hope relighting like a flickering candle.

Without her shoes she was slightly shorter than him, standing on her tip-toes she evened out their heights. She looked him directly in to his eyes before placing her lips on his. She tasted of red wine and tears as she gently brushed kisses on his lips while running her tongue over her own to moisten them.

The crescendo of their kiss was like a rain storm in the desert- they pulled apart surprised as their heaving chests fought for air. Sara wasted no time moving back in to kiss him again, her hands flat against his shoulders pushing him back towards the sofa. Greg let her control his movements holding her closely. She straddled him, rotating her hips in circles making him growl into her mouth as she teased him enjoying the sense of control she hadn't felt in a long time. The last year she had felt as if her life had been simply playing out with her a character.

But here, now, she was the one with the upper hand.

And Greg did nothing to stop her, letting her deepen their kiss when she wanted to, he didn't say a word as she began unbuttoning his shirt and did not reach of her clothes he just ran his hands up to her arms to her shoulders and down her back over the soft fabric. Greg sat gently letting his finger tips dance over her skin as she undressed them both. Sara reclaimed all of the things that she had lost in the past year as she rocked her hips in a frenzy against Greg's. She kissed him passionately as she crippled into his arms not holding anything back in that moment.

They both stayed perfectly still for a moment that seemed to last forever having shared so much more than sex.

They had shared their souls, their hurt and their passion.

Greg moved Sara's hair away from her damp forehead, letting his fingertips trace an outline of the left side of her face.

"I want to stop it hurting." He whispered catching her eye.

"You have." She muttered in response.

She kissed him slowly letting the bitter sweetness of the moment settle in as they both realised that this was goodbye.

Greg drove the streets of Vegas lost in his own thoughts as the radio let out a steady flow of chatter to fill his truck. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he thought about Sara. They had dulled each other's pain, they had muted the hurt and as the taste of her lingered in his mouth he knew that he would treasure the memories of that night forever.

As Sara sat in a cab under the dusky skies on her way to the airport to escape the world of death she too knew that she would hold on the remnants of this night till her memories began to evaporate. She would always remember the feel of Greg's skin, the ghost of her finger prints would always remain on her body and the guilty memories of how he had helped her forget would haunt her eternally.

_Scars are like maps  
>Maps of where you've been<br>The worst places leave the deepest scars  
>Ones that stay with you<em>

**The End **


End file.
